


Sweet as the Night

by papayascents



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, He/Him Lesbians, Lots of affirmation and consent, Succubi & Incubi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayascents/pseuds/papayascents
Summary: It's Xoai's first night out as an incubi, and unfortunately, he's not feeling too confident. Then he meets pretty, eager Honey, and he can't quite believe it: can this lesbian incubi make it on his own and find love, too?





	Sweet as the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Xoai is a lesbian. Yes, he is also an incubi. Yes, he uses he/his pronouns. Language is malleable and I won't be taking any questions.

Xoai was not in a good mood. And it was such a shame, really, because tonight was his Flowering Moon ceremony, the special occasion where an incubus or succubus seduced their first human. He should have been sent off with blessings and happy tears, with all of the elder incubi and succubae waiting up to hear tales about his first night out.

Instead, he’d gotten into a fight with Tao, the oldest of the succubae, because she hadn’t approved of his attire or his plans for the night.

“You’re a girl, aren’t you?” she’d said, frowning at him with her arms crossed. “So you’re a succubus, and you should find a man.”

Xoai had stared her down, for once ready to remain firm about what he wanted. It was supposed to be his night, after all. “I am a girl, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be an incubus! Besides, I don’t like men.” 

In the end, he’d stormed out while Tao lamented about how she couldn’t understand him. Her disapproval had dampened his enthusiasm for the Flowering Moon ceremony, but he couldn’t bear to go back and say that he’d failed, or to acquiesce to what she’d wanted. So on a night that was supposed to be special, Xoai flew around the city listlessly, sniffing out the threads of people’s dreams to see if there was someone who would welcome him.

Every human dreamed. Sometimes they were nonsensical dreams about being in an embarrassing situation or having to eat one’s way out of a candy cane prison. Sometimes they were sad dreams about meeting someone who had passed away. Sometimes they were prophetic dreams full of symbolism like an axe embedded in the roof or an apple tree blooming at the bottom of the ocean. 

And sometimes, they were dreams that were fantasies, portals into the desires of the person they belonged to. Oftentimes the desires were sexual—those were the ones Xoai was in search of, and he was about to despair of finding someone he thought he would be compatible with when he smelled the dreams coming from a modest apartment building.

The balcony outside was filled with plants, from roses to perilla leaves. It had no particlar organization; it was just a riot of green and life. The dream’s scent mingled with the plants’ earthy aroma. Xoai alighted on the balcony railing, folding his wings behind him, and sniffed carefully. 

Whoever was inside had very vivid, lustful dreams. Xoai could have sated some of his hunger off the scent of dominance and possessiveness alone, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to feel that dominance in the flesh, to submit himself to this person and drink up all of their desires. 

He didn’t want to barge in without permission, even though that was what Tao and other elders had counseled him to do. He wanted to be accepted wholeheartedly. Xoai hopped onto the balcony and checked his reflection in the sliding glass doors to make sure that his glamor was on and his outfit perfect: with the right amount of rips in the jeans and fishnet shirt, and the denim jacket falling off his shoulders just so. 

Then he added some curling black smoke for effect and kneeled there among the roses as he followed the thread of dreaming. The person’s name floated into his mind easily, and he whispered, “Honey, my name is Xoai, and I’d like to meet you.” 

He could have imbued the words with some of his power to compel the dreamer to come outside, but he didn’t. He simply gave them the invitation and waited.

It didn’t take long at all before a figure approached from the other side of the glass, and the doors slid open to reveal the prettiest girl that Xoai had ever seen. She wore a red nightgown and there were pillow creases on her face, and her big brown eyes widened when she saw him. 

“Oh my goodness,” she exclaimed. “Are you here for me?” 

*

Of all the things Xoai expected from the next several hours, it wasn’t that he would be the one to get exhausted. Incubi fed off the sexual energy of their partners, and Honey had plenty to spare. She had been a little shocked at first—he might have overdone it with the mysterious and alluring act—but after some discussion about who and what he was, she’d happily invited him into her room and started lavishing attention on him. Apparently, the chance to have her first time be with an otherwordly being dedicated to fulfilling all of her desires had outweighed her surprise.

The more attention she gave him, the fuller he got—all according to plan, except that Honey was almost inhumanly tireless. All of the energy Xoai gained, he lost from the kneeling, bouncing, and begging he did to fulfill Honey’s sexual fantasies.

He didn’t mean to drop his glamor, but he was getting tired. He’d already come three times, in three different positions no less (one of which involved being cuffed to the headboard; his arms were still tingling from that) and Honey showed no signs of stopping. She was sucking on his sensitive, swollen nipples, as eager as if she hadn’t done it many times already, and she only stopped when Xoai let out a distressed squeak. 

Wearing a glamor was like wearing a sheet of thick adhesive over his face. Even though Xoai hated the feeling, it was a necessary part of being an incubus. After all, how was one supposed to seduce humans into spending all their sexual energy if one wasn’t ethereally beautiful? He tried to pull the glamor back over his face, sharpen the angle of his cheekbones and elongate his profile, but he didn’t have the energy. Besides, it was too late: Honey had already seen his real face.

Instead of recoiling with bitter disillusionment however, she cooed, “Oh my gosh, is that what you really look like? You’re so cute!”

“Um, excuse me?” Xoai said faintly.

“Your real face! It’s so round! And your lips are adorably full. You’re not going to put that illusion or whatever back on, are you? Please tell me you aren’t.”  
Xoai was beginning to question everything he’d learned from his elders. They’d been the ones to stress that humans would find him too plain without a glamor. Then again, they’d also reprimanded him at length for insisting that he was an incubus, not a succubus. Finding out that they’d been wrong about yet another thing filled him with confidence that he’d been right to set out on his own path. 

“I won’t put the glamor back on,” he told Honey. “I’m glad you like my real face. And, well, I’m too tired to do it anyway.”

“Oops.” Honey sat back on her heels. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you’d get tired. I thought incubi got energized from having sex. Should we stop?”

She was the cute one, Xoai thought. He wanted to keep going—not just to feed, but to see her expressions and feel her satisfaction when he did something she liked.

He sat up, a difficult task now that his limbs were jelly. “I’d like to rest a little, yes. But we can continue afterwards! I’ll be perfectly fine!” 

Honey looked sheepish. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. Why don’t we just talk?”

Xoai blinked. “Talk?”

Nobody talked to incubi, not in any substantial way. That wasn’t how they worked. But nothing about this encounter had been like Xoai expected, so he decided to go with it. He was making his own way, after all. That meant that he could do whatever felt right, and the chance to learn more about Honey piqued his curiosity.

They got cleaned up, and Xoai helped Honey change the bedsheets. It was all strangely domestic, especially when Honey lent him an oversized T-shirt to wear. 

“That fishnet shirt you had on was super sexy, but it probably wasn’t comfortable,” she said as he wiggled the T-shirt over his head.

“No,” Xoai said ruefully. “It’s also hard to get on and off without ripping.” 

Honey changed into a different nightgown—the one she’d been wearing when he arrived was unfortunately stained with his cum and drool—and Xoai couldn’t help staring. It was a low-cut, black satin affair, perfect for showing off her ample cleavage.

Honey giggled. “I promise I just want to talk, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel a little sexy, does it?”

Xoai shook his head. “No, I like it. You look good.”

They cuddled together under the blankets, and after some initial awkardness on Xoai’s part, started talking. He learned that Honey was a salary worker at a mid-sized marketing company, that she was bored with the job but it paid well, and that she’d been on several unsatisfactory dates before meeting him.

“I’m sure you’ve met a lot of girls,” she said, expression dimming.

Xoai shook his head. “Actually…this is my first time, too.”

Her eyes widened. “What! Really?”

“Yes. I wanted it to be with someone I liked—someone I would just feed from a little and then leave satisfied. But it was hard because everyone kept insisting that I was a succubus, so I should find a man.” 

“That’s ridiculous! You’re an incubus and should have sex with whoever you want.”

“Well, I did. That’s why I’m here. Because I saw your dreams and it seemed like we would be compatible.”

Honey smiled. It was soft and sunny and made Xoai want to do anything to see it more often. “That makes me happy. I’m really glad that I could be part of your first time, too.”

They talked late into the night. Xoai marveled at Honey’s energy. She should have been drained, but instead she was animated, laughing and gesturing and asking Xoai questions about his elders and his training as an incubi. The digital clock on her bedside drawer read 2 AM before she finally said, “I guess I should sleep. I still have work tomorrow. Do incubi need to sleep?”

“We do, though we usually do it during the daytime. We have the same physical needs as humans, just with the added need for their sexual energy. Speaking of which…aren’t you tired? We did have a lot of sex.”

Honey tilted her head and hummed. “I am a little. I think it’s just from staying up late though.”

“Oh, well, I should go then.” 

He started to get out of the bed, but Honey grabbed his hand. “Wait! Do you have to go?”

Xoai thought about it. He relived his fight with Tao, and some of the sadness and anger brushed over him. It wasn’t as if anyone was waiting for him. He said, “No. There’s nowhere else I want to be besides here.”

Honey grasped his hand tightly. “Then stay here with me. Please. Just for tonight. I like you a lot and I want to see you again, even if it’s just in the morning when I wake up.” 

What reason was there to refuse? He kissed her on the lips, the chastest gesture they’d shared that night. “I will.”

There was that smile. Xoai’s heart skipped. Honey kissed him again. When she pulled away, her eyes were heavy-lidded. “Why am I so sleepy now?” she mumbled. She snuggled down more into the blankets, wrapping her arms around him, and within a few seconds she was snoring.

Xoai had to muffle his laughter with his hands. “Kisses are also a way to exchange energy, silly,” he said, stroking her hair. In the end, it had been a simple little thing like that which had finally tired her out. 

He lay down next to her, listening to her soft, even breathing. Now, at last, he could leave behind the fear and worry that his elders had planted in him. It had been right to do what he wanted, and what he wanted right now was to see Honey in the morning, too. He wanted to feel her warm and soft against him, to brush his hands through her hair as she woke up, to greet her with a kiss that would leave her breathless. Once, or twice, or a hundred times—he didn’t know for how long, but he would find out for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Xoai's name means "mango" in Vietnamese, so together he and Honey are Mango and Honey! That's all I had. 
> 
> If you want to see more of my work/behind the scenes of these stories, you can subscribe to my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/greenpapaya


End file.
